


The Book of Ships

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bunch of one shots im bored sue me, Bunch of other jobs that im too lazy to write, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Huehuehuehueheue, Idk if they'll be graphic so dont really listen to the archive warning thingy, Lemon, Love, Maybe some blood idkk, Maybe some death idkk, Neighbours, Sexual Content, There might be smut here and there so, This is for you if you ship all this, Umm but, hiii, kiss, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shots of different ships that you see in tags. :))Enjoy.





	1. Request Page

**Author's Note:**

> What's up this is just a request page sad  
> Ahahhahahaha  
> I'm working on HijiMitsu now and taking someone who commented on one of my stories' advice (thank you!! <3) but you can still request :)

Hiya! Put down all your requests here! :)

I take HijiMitsu, OkiKagu, GinTsukki, and KamuSoyo. So give me scenarios and ideas!~

Love you all!

Bye~

 

**~OkiKagu_Forever**


	2. HijiMitsu - Just neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just neighbours. 
> 
> Really.

**HijiMitsu - Just Neighbours**

 

Hijikata sighed as he heard more yells coming from next door. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he put his book down on the coffee table.

 

He frowned at the wall, as if staring at it long enough would make the neighbours quieten down.

 

“Oi, Hijibaka! Make ‘em shut up.” Gintoki drawled, lying down on the couch and leafing through his JUMP.

 

Hijikata glared at his roommate, who was the foster father of Kagura, a girl with a monstrous appetite. How did a two year old eat so much?! They never remembered to pay the rent. He stood up and opened the door, and the wailing grew louder.

 

_What the hell? Is there domestic abuse or something?!_

 

The raven-haired man went over and knocked on the door.

 

A sweet-looking woman opened the door, a gentle smile on her face. Her sandy-coloured hair was tied up in a ponytail, revealing a pair of startling red eyes.

 

Hijikata felt his face heat up and he said, “U-um… hello-”

 

A small child ran out the door, sobbing, and an older woman (the child’s mother, he guessed) ran after her, shooting a look at the woman before taking off after her child. His neighbour just bowed, smiling apologetically.

 

For some reason, Hijikata felt angry at that woman’s rude look.

“Sorry about that, sir.” the woman bowed at him, then looked up.

 

_Her voice is even more beautiful than I imagined - god, what’s happening to me?!_

 

He cleared his throat. “Ah, um, I heard crying, so…”

 

She chuckled. “That was-”

 

A little boy came out - probably 5 or 6. “Hey, sis. Who’s that?” the small child, who had the same hair (but it wasn’t in a ponytail, obviously)and eyes as the beautiful woman standing in front of Hijikata, frowned.

 

“Ah, I believe he is our neighbour. Is that right, Mr…?”

“Hijikata. Hijikata Toshirou.” he stuck his hand out. She smiled and shook it, sending a jolt through him.

 

“My name is Okita Mitsuba. This is… Sou, introduce yourself.” Mitsuba nudged her brother forward.

 

The young kid narrowed his eyes at Hijikata, crimson orbs full of hostility and wariness. “I’m Okita Sougo. Don't even think about courting my sister just ‘cause she’s pretty.”

 

Hijikata sputtered. “Kid-”

“Sou!” Mitsuba chided. “Go back in.” Sougo scowled and went back into the apartment.

 

“I’m so sorry about that.” she let go of his hand, apparently realising she was still holding it. Hijikata couldn't help feeling disappointed when she let go.

 

“Well, um… please keep it down next time. Thanks. Bye.” he turned and ran back into his apartment, slamming the door shut. He leaned his head against the hard material, slumping onto the floor.

 

He was sick.

 

Very, very sick.

 

Lovesick, to be precise.

* * *

The next time he saw her, it was raining. He was walking back from the supermarket, a pack of cigarettes in his pocket and a plastic bag in his hand.

He cringed as he thought of the cute designs (chibi versions of rabbits and kittens and unicorns - he would never understand women) on the umbrella. It was Kagura’s, as she insisted on him bringing it out in case it would start raining.

Hijikata was fumbling for his lighter when he noticed Mitsuba standing under a nearby bus stop, sticking a hand out as she felt water dropping onto her hand.

His face turned red again - damn, even the very sight of her made him blush! What the hell?!

 

He ran his hand through his raven-coloured bangs, contemplating whether to go over and walk her home or ignore her and run all the way back.

 

He looked up, thus noticing the creepy man shifting closer towards her, thus noticing how his hand started twitching in her direction, and thus noticing that it was dark and lonely and the creep assumed no one was around.

 

He decided to watch, opting to hide behind a nearby pillar.

 

 _I feel like a fucking stalker_.

 

He narrowed his metallic blue eyes, watching as the man moved forward, then bumped into her. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Mitsuba apologised.

 

The pervert shook his head. “Oh, it’s fine. I dropped my pass at your feet - may I pick it up?”

 

“Oh, um, okay.” she said.

 

He smiled and bent down.

 

Hijikata realised two things - one, this place was completely empty and deserted - no one lived here. Two, Mitsuba’s obliviousness was going to get her killed or raped or both.

 

He was so distracted that he didn't realise what was happening until she let out a small scream.

 

His head snapped up and his eyes widened as the man was forcing her down onto the floor and taking out a knife, cutting the clothes open, a smirk on his face.

 

“Mitsuba!” Hijikata didn't really know when they were on a first name basis, but he didn't care right now.

 

He ran into the man, yelling as he punched him until the poor guy was out cold. He dragged him to the side and used rope (of course he had rope with him - why wouldn't he?) to tie him against the pole.

 

Panting heavily, he rubbed his forehead then went towards Mitsuba, who was still shaking from the experience.

 

“Hey… um, please don’t cry?” Hijikata rubbed her back, then hugged her, but she didn't object as she let her head fall on his shoulder and they stayed in that awkward position for a while before they realised it was getting late and they had to go back.

 

“I don't have an umbrella…” she said, tilting her head. He shrugged. “I have one.”

 

“You mean that one?” she pointed to the discarded cutesy umbrella lying on the floor.

 

“Um… yeah. That one.”

She laughed. “It’s cute.”

 

He blushed, embarrassed, than gently untangled himself for her and grabbed the umbrella, pulling her up. “Let’s go.”

 

She hugged herself. “My clothes keep falling.”

“I just bought a towel.” he picked up the plastic bag, thankful to see the contents were still dry.

 

He wrapped it around her, hugged her with one arm, and held the umbrella over their heads as they started walking back.

 

Once they reached home, Mitsuba smacked her forehead. “Oh, no! I forgot my key!”

 

“What?”

“My key! I left it at home, I just remembered…” she sighed. “I’m so careless.”

 

“You can stay at my place for the night.” he suggested. “You can sleep on the couch.”

 

“Really?” her eyes lit up, and Hijikata was so in love with her and it was ridiculous.

 

“Sure.” his eyes darted towards his watch. **00:26**. The digital watch glowed red and then the numbers disappeared.

 

He fumbled for the keys, finally finding them as he inserted it into the lock and turned.

 

Mitsuba smiled as she stepped in. “I like it.”

“Yeah, well, you have a bigger one, right?”

 

She nodded. “Yes, but yours feels… nice. And homey.”

 

He shrugged, opening a closet and digging around in it until he grabbed a blanket and a pillow, throwing it onto the sofa. “You wanna use my bed?”

 

“No, it’s fine.” she smiled and sat down on the sofa, setting out her blanket. “Thanks. Good night.”

 

“Night.” he turned and walked into the room. He was exhausted. His head had just hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

 

* * *

“Mmph…” Hijikata let out a yawn, turning as the alarm clock started beeping loudly. His hand reached out to switch it off, instead landing on something warm and soft instead of hard and cold. “What th-”

“Good morning, Hijikata.” Mitsuba was lying in his bed next to him, her warm body pressed against his, his face nuzzled in her neck.

“D-did we-”

“No, of course not!” she blushed. “I was cold, and the blanket was thin, so I went to your room. I’m sorry.”

 

“Ah, I-”

 

“Hijikata! I’M GONNA MURDER THAT ALARM CLOCK, IT WAKES ME UP ALL THE TIME! WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT 8 AM-... Hijikata, who’s this?” the silver haired man yelled, before noticing the woman lying in bed with him.

 

“No! No! You got it all wrong! We-” Hijikata sputtered.

“I-I can't believe this… you… you got a girlfriend before me?!” Gintoki ran out of the room, sobbing.

 

Hijikata rolled his eyes.

 

She smiled at him, then got out of bed, a towel wrapped around her. “I’ll wash the towel for you. Thank you.” she opened the front door and left.

 

* * *

After that, they constantly met each other - whether she made food for him, or if Sougo and Kagura wanted to see each other to, quote unquote, fight, even though it seemed like they just wanted to see each other.

 

Gintoki was convinced that they were dating, even though it wasn't true.

 

They were neighbours. Neighbours that met each other every chance they got and exchanged small kisses on the cheeks and the forehead, and maybe the occasional peck on the lips, but that was it.

 

They were just neighbours.

  



	3. OkiKagu - Totally Not Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop following me."  
> "I wasn't following you. I was admiring this floor."
> 
> Okita finds out that Kagura came back after being an alien hunter, and follows her around to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHH I'M SO SOS SORRYYYYYYY AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DKEBDJRNJEHF  
> THIS ISNT EVEN THAT GOOD I FEEL SUPER BAD  
> WELPPPPP  
> PLEASE ENJOY IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> ALSO I GOT A WATTPAD ACCOUNT AnimeCrazedWriter HHHHH I FEEL BAD THOUGHHH

**OkiKagu - Totally Not Stalking**

 

“...I heard that she’s finished her contract as an alien hunter…” the men were muttering to each other as they ate lunch. 

 

Okita Sougo heard the words “alien hunter”, turned, and grabbed the man’s collar. “Are you talking about China?” 

 

“Y-yes, sir. China girl has just come back.” the man stammered. 

 

Hijikata raised an eyebrow. “Y’know, she’s gonna attract lots of attention. Like, bad sort of attention, perverts sort of bad, and other guys fighting for her affection.” the older man said, face buried into his mayo. 

 

“And why would I care about that, Hijibaka?” Okita scoffed. 

 

Hijikata rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don't know… maybe because you’re in love with her?”

 

Light blush dusted his cheeks and he tried to maintain his calm (read: bored) face as he said, “As if. I should get going.” 

 

“Yeah, get going so you can stalk her-” Hijikata began. Kondou smiled, eyes watery with tears. “Toshi, look! Our little boy is growing up! He learnt so much from his parents.” gorilla wiped away a tear. 

“Hold on! Don't you mean he learnt so much from you?! And why are we parents?!” Hijikata complained.

  
  
  


Okita’s cold eyes studied his surroundings as he lingered behind Kagura, a hoodie hiding his face. 

“Look at that chick over there,” Okita heard a man snicker to his friend. He whistled appreciatively. 

 

The death glare he sent their way was enough to make them quiet down… for about two seconds, then they continued their whispers. 

 

Okita’s hand twitched towards his sword that was hanging at his side and he was prepared to kill both of them when- 

 

“Oi, sadist? You gonna keep following me?” The familiar voice drawled, and his head snapped up. “Oh, China. Didn't see you there.” he waved his hand. “I don't know what you mean, stalking. I’m not following you.” 

 

He tried to keep his heart from racing as he saw her. Her vermilion hair cascaded down her back, the two familiar hair ornaments at the side. She leaned against her trademark umbrella. 

 

Kagura rolled her eyes. “I saw you following me a while ago.” 

 

Okita clenched his fist and loosened them again. “Let’s fight.” 

 

He expected the usual reaction - she would grin and shout, “You’re on!” or “Bring it on, stupid sadist!” 

 

Instead, she turned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “No thanks. And stop stalking me.”

 

He could only stare at the back of her retreating figure as she walked away. 

 

What the hell?

  
  
  


Okita was frustrated. No, to say he was frustrated was an understatement. He was annoyed, peeved, pissed off, and he would gladly take it out on poor Yamazaki, Kondou, and Hijikata. 

 

“I don't get it. What’s up with her? Why won't she fight with me? She’s never like this. How can such a dumb girl turn so mature?” he ranted. 

 

“Because she grew up faster than you.” Hijikata sighed, lighting his cigarette. 

 

Kondou chuckled. “Sougo, if you really want her that much, do it like I do.” 

 

“Kondou, what are you talking about? He’s already doing it like you do - following her.” 

 

Yamazaki raised his hand. “Um… captain, you know you could just tell her your true feelings and-”

 

“Not now, Yamazaki! I’m trying to figure out how to tell her!” Sougo snapped. 

 

“That’s what I just said-” the Shinpachi of the Shinsengumi quickly shut up at the death glare sent his way. 

 

“What do I do?” he grumbled. “I know!” Struck by a moment of pure  _ genius _ , he decided to keep stalking her. 

  
  


“Again, sadist? I told you to quit it.” Kagura grumbled. 

“What are you talking about?” Okita was busy wiping blood off of his sword. 

 

“You keep following me.” she said bluntly, crossing her arms. “As if. I was just… admiring this potted plant.”

 

“Uh-huh.” she turned, starting to walk away. 

“Wait!”

She ignored him, walking away.

He let his arm fall to his side, scowling.

 

He would definitely get her some day.

  
  


He kept bumping into her completely unintentionally(read: he kept stalking her), making up some lame excuse each time she caught him. 

 

One day, he had to go to the bathroom, but it was late at night and it was deserted and empty. What China was doing there, he didn't know, but he had to protect her.

 

As he walked out the bathroom, he heard a scream and a loud thud. “CHINA-”

 

“Hey, sadist~”

“C-China?” 

 

Kagura stood there with her arms crossed, a triumphant grin on her face.”I knew it!”

“What are you talking about? I thought you were in danger, you idiot!” he snarled.

“You care about me!” 

“Obviously I do, dumbass!”

 

He paused, realising what he had just said. “I… um… I didn't-”

She smirked. “So you admit it!” 

“What?!”

 

“Idiot.” she snorted, then leaned forward, grabbed the back of his head, cupped his cheek and kissed him.

 

She pulled away, grinning at him. 

“Bye!” she turned and ran away.

 

He touched his lips, right where her’s just were. “Wow.”

  
  


After that, she never complained how he was always stalking her.

One day, one girl asked her, “So what did you do about the stalker?”

“What stalker?” Kagura smiled, holding Okita’s hand. 

  
  
_**~END** _


End file.
